Maguro Tabetai!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Klunk also knows japanese. Art by Ashitarimai


TMNT and this song ARE NOT MINE! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Maguro Tabetai!<strong>

The lair was empty; no sound could be heard. Except for the sounds of Klunk's nails scratching the couch. The little kitty was bored. His owner was training outside with his brothers and Splinter was watching a marathon of his favorite soap opera with April at her place. To make things worse, Klunk was hungry.

Klunk pawed at his yarn ball lazily. Definitely not in the mood for that. He stirred and yawned and then he moved to Don's lab. The cat was really hungry, his stomach could tell; it was making noises… loud ones.

Where the shell was Mikey? Or the others? He wanted to eat!

Klunk jumped to Don's desk but accidentally, one of his paws turned on the laptop that rested on the wooden furniture. Klunk hissed to the device a little scared by the sudden sound that came from it but then he calmed down.

_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Pichipichi osakana tabetai__  
><em>

Klunk moved his head to the right side staring at the screen while the music kept going.

_Maguro no sanchi to iu naraba__  
><em>_Yaizu ni Misaki ni Sakai minato__  
><em>_Demo demo watashi ga osusumesuru no wa__  
><em>_Aomori-ken no Ooma san_

"Oh great! This is my owner's older brother's weird language he likes so much" Klunk thought rolling eyes. Now he was stuck here, hungry and listening to a Japanese song!_  
><em>

_Abura ga tappuri__Ooma san__  
><em>_Ippon-zuri dayo__Ooma san__  
><em>

_Kangaeru dake de yodare ga dechau__  
><em>_Dareka watashi ni maguro wo kudasai__  
><em>_Nyaa__  
><em>

And then, a picture captured the cat's attention. Klunk's eyes opened wide!

_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Pichipichi osakana tabetai__  
><em>

The cat started to scratch the screen trying to catch the pic. Now his stomach hurt more!

_Maguro no shurui to iu naraba__  
><em>_Kihada ni mebachi ni kaziki-maguro__  
><em>_Demo demo watashi ga osusumesuru no wa__  
><em>_Yappari Ooma no Kuro-maguro__  
><em>

Minutes passed and Klunk was hungrier! This song was torturing his poor kitty stomach. Where the shell were the turtles? Klunk wanted… no… NEEDED to eat!

_Nihon kinkai Kuro-maguro__  
><em>_Koukyuuhin dayo Kuro-maguro__  
><em>

_Kangaeru dake de yodare ga dechau__  
><em>_Dareka watashi ni maguro wo kudasai__  
><em>_Waooon__  
><em>

_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Pichipichi osakana tabetai__  
><em>_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Maguro tabetai__  
><em>_Pichipichi osakana tabetai_

* * *

><p>Finally the guys arrived to the lair.<p>

"About time, huh?" Klunk thought. He jumped to Don's chair and then ran to the living room where the turtles were talking and bickering about TV shows.

"Meooow!" Klunk meowed.

"Mikey! Come grab your cat, would you?" Raph yelled to his brother who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're trying to watch TV here!" Don added.

"I'm busy!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. In fact, he _was_ busy. The pizza wasn't going to cook by itself, right?

"Meeoow, meeeeow!" Klunk insisted. The cat jumped to Raph's lap and starting scratching it.

"What the shell is going on with you?" Raph grabbed him by the skin on the back of the cat's neck.

"Mikey, your cat is being annoying again!" Don yelled.

"Like dad like son, don't you think?" Raph teased.

"Yeah, Klunk's almost like Mikey's real kid" Don chuckled. Both turtles laughed at the comment. The red masked turtle put the cat on the ground. Klunk looked really sad and Leo noticed it.

"Guys, I think he wants to say something" Leo said.

"Now the cat is gonna talk? Seriously, Leo. you better take a day off! You're going nuts!" Raph chuckled.

"I don't know… he was meowing differently… like… like if he was singing!" Leo added.

"Ok… now I declare Leo's officially… NUTS!" Raph laughed.

"Har-di-har" Leo narrowed eyes. While his brothers laughed to death; the blue masked turtle grabbed the cat.

"C'mon Klunk. Let's get outta here so you can tell me what's going on" Klunk purred in happiness. At least one of them had paid attention.

"Ok… so… what's happening kitty? What do you need?" Leo asked to Klunk caressing his head. Klunk started meowing the song he had heard on Don's laptop.

"Meow meeeow meow meow meow (_Maguro tabetai__)__  
><em>Meow meeeow meow meow meow (_Maguro tabetai)__"_

"Hmmm… sounds familiar. Where did you hear that?" Leo asked again recognizing part of the tempo.

Maybe Klunk couldn't sing but the similarity with the song was huge. Klunk ran to Don's lab and jumped on his laptop. The picture was still there and the cat started to scratch the screen. Leo understood the message.

"Oh… I know exactly what you need, Klunk" Leo smiled and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Leo sat calmly in the couch with Klunk purring on his legs. The kitty's belly looked full.<p>

"So Leo, what did Klunk tell you?" Raph said mockingly.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to eat some tuna" Leo shrugged. The others looked at each other in puzzlement.

"I guess the only one that pays attention to my Japanese lessons is Klunk. Shame on you, guys" Leo chuckled taking the cat and moving to his own room.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" Mikey asked.

"Klunk has beaten us in japanese?" Don said not sure of what he had said.

Maybe the turtles didn't understand but one thing was for sure... Klunk did want to eat tuna ^^


End file.
